


When Life Gives You Lemons, Make a Family

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Annoying ministry, F/M, Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Mpreg, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Smart Harry Potter, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: The war was won but Wizarding Britain was devastated. The ministry scrambles to find a solution and all must accept the consequences.





	1. Unavoidable

Harry sat in the Burrow his adopted family around him. Today was a big day in the wizarding world. It had been three years since since war had devastated their population. Not only that, but Voldemort had some sort of contingency in place if he died. When Harry defeated the Dark Lord, a curse had been sent across the entirety of Britain. This curse seemed to target wixen at random and no family had really come out of it unscathed. The Weasleys had lost Percy, Arthur and almost lost Ginny. Amelia Bones had lost her niece. Lucius Malfoy and a number of other lords perished. Almost half of the students at Hogwarts had succumb to the curse. This left many houses without heirs. Wizarding Britain had finally fought it off but the country was in shambles. It had now been two years since the last person had died to the curse. People were desperate and a team of researchers had been put together in hopes of finding an answer. Finally, Hermione, who was on the team found an ancient ritual. It matched fertile witches and wizards with the carrier gene, with their best magical match to ensure the population could begin to grow again. It also bonded the match as soon as it was made. The general populace had been outraged when the Ministry had placed mandatory compliance into law. The law also stated that the new couple needed to produce a child within a year or the couple would be tried before the Wizengamot. About the only good thing the law did do was make inheritance tests mandatory. The government was in shambles and new heirs found in the ‘muggleborn’ line of squibs might bring some old families back to life.

 

All the outrage didn’t matter though. The ritual had been cast and tonight wixen from sixteen to sixty-five would receive letters informing them of their match. Families and friends gathered around the country. Parents hoped their remaining children got good matches. Widows tried to fathom the idea of new husbands. Gay men hoped they either had the carrier gene or wound up with someone who did. Queer wixen around the country felt resigned to loveless and unhappy lives. Harry was happy the Ministry wasn’t separating as long as they had kids already. This meant Remus and Tonks were safe, especially since they were expecting their second child. Suddenly, there was a rush of magic through the room and nine envelopes appeared on the table. It seems Magic considered everyone here fertile including Molly. In trying to show strength for all her children and Hermione, Molly reached forward and took her own. Soon each person in the room had their letter in hand. Molly decided to start and they would go through them in order. Trepidation was evident on her face as she cast a charm to slit the envelope. Her face relaxed a little although there was a slight twinge of embarrassment as she read the name out loud. “Lord Neville Longbottom.” There was silence for a moment before one of the twins snorted. “Well mum at least you got a young looker.” That broke the tension in the room and a few soft chuckles were let out. 

 

Bill was next and seemed content to get Amelia Bones. If he was honest, he just hoped he could make the woman feel happy again after losing everyone. Charlie had shock written across his face as he read Draco Malfoy (carrier). At least he had a good looking guy and Harry had stood up for him after the war. Next came Fred and George, who decided to open each others letters. They then stared at each other, swapped, stared at the letters, then stared at the bushy- haired witch who was meant to go next. Hermione’s eyes widened in comprehension before ripping open her own letter. Two names stared back at her, and she stared at the twins and blushed. Apparently, Magic decided she needed both of them. All around Britain, magical twins were being paired together with a match. Once they calmed down, and the twins pulled Hermione in between them, Ron went next. His face went red and he began sputtering. “C-c-carrier...me? Blaise Zabini? Bloody hell! I-I’m not...I mean, I never thought about another guy like that.” The twins sniggered, then quited as Molly spoke up. “Language, and be quiet you two, this is very much a surprise to Ronald. Ronald dear, it will be ok. The Zabini’s were neutral and I am sure he will treat you well.” 

 

At this point, Ginny ripped hers open, skipping Harry as she was sure they would be together. Her breath caught and she fainted after glancing at the page. Molly rushed to her side, as Charlie picked up the letter. On it in bold letters was the name Dennis Creevey. The rest of the family including Harry looked at Ginny like she was crazy for having such a reaction. Dennis was a brave boy who had grown up after the Battle at Hogwarts. Harry shook his head, he had known that the chances they would be paired were slim, but Ginny had refused to listen. Once Molly cleared Ginny as ok, Harry slowly opened his envelope. Confusion must have shown as his face for a moment.  _ ‘Narcissa Malfoy, hmmm? Well she is beautiful and saved me from getting AK’ed a second time. She also loved Draco, despite having to hide it most of the time.’ _ Harry realised everyone was waiting and decided a little levity was in order. He looked over at Charlie, “Looks like I get to be your father-in-law.” It took Hermione the least amount of time to catch on to what he just said. When she did her hand covered her mouth. “Harry are you serious. Lady Malfoy?” He gave her the same smirk he wore whenever he was trying to make light of things. “Hey, she is beautiful, smart, and she did lie to Voldemort for me. Well, it was for Draco, but that means even if she never loves me, she should at least love our children.”

 

In another part of Britain, what was left of several pureblood families had gathered in Malfoy Manor. For some unknown reason, the “dark” purebloods had been hit the hardest and lost most of their Lords. Luckily, the Ministry decided to modernize a little and allowed daughters to become Heads of Houses. This meant that the Greengrass and Parkinson Houses would not die out. So now the Houses of Malfoy, Greengrass, Parkinson, Nott, and Zabini had gathered. There were five Matriarchs, three new Lords, two new Ladies, and an Heiress. They were silently sipping tea and everyone there seemed to be in their own thoughts. At the appointed time, nine envelopes appeared. Once passed out, it was found that Lady Nott and Lady Zabini could not bear more children. This group decided to start with the youngest and go from there.

 

Astoria opened hers and quietly read out the name Dean Thomas. Pansy was next and cried when she was paired with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Theo actually seemed pleased when he was matched with the Patil twins. Blaise opened his and stared wide- eyed for a moment. “Well at least I got a male with the carrier gene. However, it happens to be Ronald Weasley of all people.” While everyone tried to process that Daphne proceeded to open her own. “Well it seems I might get at least a little prestige with Minister Shacklebolt as my husband. Acceptable.” Last of the children was Draco. Only his mother could tell he was nervous, and she knew it was his attraction to his own gender. She prayed that Lady Magic would let him be happy. 

 

Then Draco was kneeling in front of her a partial smile on his face. “Mum, I’m a carrier. I have been paired with Charlie Weasley. He’s a dragon tamer. I don’t care what family he comes from. I don’t think he would treat me poorly for being what I was.” Narcissa nodded and hugged her son. She was much more open now that Lucius was gone. She was next as the youngest of the women. Draco had been born before she was even 18. She was barely 37 while the others were in their mid to late 40s. She had also hung onto her youth, as she had never been marked by Voldmort and used Dark magic rather sparingly. Pulling out her letter she gasped in surprise at the name.  _ ‘Harry Potter, I am bonded to the savior. Oh Circe.’ _ Narcissa kept her face passive however as she told the room of her pairing. Most looked subdued, and Draco was looking anywhere but at her. She would ask him about that later. She politely waited for Lady Greengrass to get paired with Marcus Flint, and Lady Parkinson was matched with Adrian Pucey. 

 

She then excused herself to go pack. She new that the letters of the women and carriers were portkey to their bonded. Narcissa had never been Dark, but her marriage was by contract and she had been tied to a evil man. She had tried to save Draco as much as possible. Her bonded, Harry, he had cared, even on the other side of the war he had cared about her and Draco, even Severus. Making sure they never went to Azkaban and declaring Severus a hero. Maybe just maybe this could work. She would have to use the letter and find out. She looked around at what had been her home for twenty years. Would Harry let her come back and get more of her things? She steeled her courage and said the command word for the letter. With a tug on her navel, she was gone.

 

“Hello Lady Malfoy,” those were the first words spoken as she landed awkwardly and fell into strong arms. Gathering her bearings she studied the man, for that is what he was now, whom had caught her. The arms under her hands were not bulgy but she could feel the musculature that supported her. The boy had grown and now stood over her. He was wearing a black short sleeve button up with a green tie that highlighted his eyes. Nice slacks led down to quality dragonhide boots. Harry had grown out his hair and had it tied back with a ribbon that matched his tie. Calm yet piercing emerald eyes met her own and Narcissa felt herself flush slightly. She pulled back suddenly and Harry let his arms drop. Her eyes caught a multitude of scars on his bare arms. Some of them were very old and very deep. He was handsome, looking more like the Lord he was than the gangly teen she had lied to the Dark Lord for.

 

She eventually looked around the space she was in and realised she recognised it from her childhood. Blackmoor Manor had been the home of her grandfather Arcturus Black. She turned to Harry with confusion on her face. He gave a chuckle before answering her unasked question. “Sirius made me his heir and the Black title fell to me when he died. I hold four titles and all their properties but I assumed something familiar would be best for a first meeting. We can check out others if this one does not suit you. I understand that you did not and probably would not ask to be bonded to me. However, the past is just that. I want to make you comfortable and while I am not sure you will ever love me, I hope we can become friends.”

 

She noticed how something akin to sadness crossed his face at the mention of love. It passed quickly and he offered her a warm smile. “What titles do you hold? How do you wish to be addressed?” This was a unique situation so she fell back on her etiquette training. “I am lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin. That last was granted through rite of conquest. To you I am simply Harry, if you please. I grew up hating my fame and now my name is even more powerful. While I understand I can use that fame and power for good, I refuse to be above those I consider family, and we are family now. Why don’t we go sit in the parlour? I will call an elf to bring us tea.” Her eyes widened at the mention of his titles. “Very well Harry, you may call me Narcissa or even Cissa if you would like.”

 

Harry offered her his arm with a smile. When she took it he began leading her towards one of the hallways. “Kreacher,” and when the elf appeared with a pop. “Kreacher please make sure there is tea for myself and Lady Malfoy in the green parlour. Also, prepare the master suite for her and a guest suite for myself. Lady Malfoy is going to be your mistress now, so behave.” Kreacher actually had tears in his eyes and bowed so low his ears touched the ground and then he was gone. Harry glanced at Narcissa as they walked along. “I think he will be happy again to have a true Black as his mistress, He hated Sirius and I think he only tolerates me. I hope you can use him without any hassle.” He held the door open for her as they entered the parlour. Harry let her choose where to sit and raised a surprised eyebrow when she chose the couch and patted the seat next to her. Kreacher popped in with the tea and Narcissa laid her hand on his arm.

 

“Harry I don’t want there to be secrets and distance between us. My marriage to Lucius was arranged and absent of love. The only good that came of it was Draco. We are bound to each other now, and while it was forced I do not believe it needs to be absent love. You are attractive and kind. You saved Draco and I from prison. I believe you are a good man and while I expect it to take time, my hope is that we find something more than friendship. However, we hardly know a thing about each other. I think we should spend time asking questions and we answer as truthfully as possible. You may start if you like.”

 

So for the next few hours they talked, sharing their pasts, their goals, thoughts about family. Harry was surprised she did not want to limit the number of children they had. They were both surprised that their cores were both Grey. Harry then surprised her by cooking dinner, which she claimed was better than any fancy restaurant Lucius ever took her to. That night they went to their separate rooms although they were connected by a door. It was around midnight when Narcissa was woken up by the sound of whimpers coming from Harry’s room. She opened the door to find him thrashing in a nightmare. Magic was swirling around the room yet she was able to approach. She climbed onto the bed and pulled him to her chest whispering soft words and carding her fingers through his hair. Slowly, he settled down, his magic stopped whipping about the room and his breathing evened out. She kissed his forehead and fell asleep holding him close. Her last thought was about how good it felt to be so close to him.     


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit shorter than normal. It is focusing on the meetings of the other main relationships that this story will care about. Hope you like it and comments keep me writing.

Molly was moving about her room, trying not to think about how much she missed Arthur as she packed a bag. She had a new bonded now and she would learn to love him as she had Arthur. At least she knew him, and he was a kind, brave young man. She had lost weight since the war and looked much more like the fit girl who went to Hogwarts all those years ago. She was proud of her new look and had taken great pains to look like the future Lady she would be. Her hair was a more vibrant auburn and hung in loose waves. Her body was curvy and while still a little plump she was happier with her size then she had been for years. Hopefully, Neville would find her beautiful. It had been a few years since anyone made her feel that way.

 

Throughout the house, her children were preparing to meet their own bonded. Bill had already apparated to Weasley Manor. The Ministry had given it to him when they announced that he was the new Lord Weasley. It had taken months to renovate and clean up the dilapidated manor. Charlie would be taking over the Burrow with the young Draco, though it seemed they may be able to move to Malfoy Manor if they chose to. 

 

Fred and George, the newly appointed Prewitt Lords, had departed for their flat above their shop. A blushing Hermione had been side-along apparated on Fred’s arm. Ron and Ginny were also packing, both in a bit of a shock still from the letters. Ron seemed to snap out of it first as he hugged Molly before portkeying to Zabini Manor. However, Ginny was still throwing a bit of a fit, until Molly sat her down. Molly reminded her that there was nothing she could do to change it now and she should try to make the best of it. Dennis had grown into a good man, one who had proven himself when he was barely a teenager. Ginny promised she would try before hugging her mum and activating her letter.

 

Molly finished packing and wished Charlie luck. She promised to get in touch soon. With that she activated her own portkey and soon found herself standing in a beautiful parlor. Strong arms caught her as she nearly stumbled upon landing. She found herself looking further up then she thought. Lord Longbottom had grown a few more inches since the war ended and had filled out in a handsome way. He had an easy smile on his face as he led her over to a couch.

 

“Hello Molly, welcome to Longbottom Manor. I hope it was not too big of a shock to find me as your bonded. I promise to make you as comfortable as possible.” He smirked then. “So how are the step kids.”

 

Molly let out a chuckle. “They are fine, and off to meet with their various bonded. Harry was bonded with Narcissa Malfoy. Ron is a carrier and bonded to Blaise Zabini. Ginny was matched with Dennis Creevey. Hermione got the twins, both of them. They all looked excited about that. Bill is now with Amelia Bones, and Charlie lucked out and bonded with Draco Malfoy, a carrier. They are all well and I look forward to having grandchildren, and if I may be bold, giving them all new little siblings.”

 

For his part, Neville kept a blush off of his cheeks. Truth be told he had always been interested in older, more mature women. He found Molly to be quite lovely in her own way. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Molly actually blushed and felt like her younger self again when she saw the affection Neville had when looking at her. She didn’t pull away as the young Lord leaned towards her and captured her lips with his own. It had been almost three years since anyone had affected her in such a way. She decided not to feel guilty and in her heart she knew she could finally move on. She would always miss Arthur, but she and Neville deserved a chance to make this work. She began kissing back and moaned as he took dominance over her mouth. Eventually, he pulled back and smiled lovingly at her. They then took some time to chat and discuss what they wanted for the future.

 

**Zabini Manor**

 

Ron appeared in a well lit and beautifully decorated room. He was dizzy from the Portkey and felt himself guided to a sofa. Taking a seat he looked into the violet eyes of the dark-skinned man before him. His breath actually caught in his throat.  _ “Ok maybe I am a bit gay, or at least bi” _ He tried desperately to remember all the etiquette lessons his mum had tried to impress upon him. He stood and offered a small bow.

 

“Hello Lord Zabini.”

 

“Please call me Blaise. What can I do to make you comfortable Tesoro?”

 

“Please go slow with me. I did not know I was a carrier until today, and I have never looked at another guy in that way. Saying that, you are quite handsome. What was that you called me?”

 

“Tesoro, it means treasure. Which you are. I am gay and was afraid I would be stuck with a witch. We can take all the time as the law will allow us, and I will show you how it is to love a man. I hope we get to that point as I want a true family.”

 

Blaise sat in a chair opposite of Ron. They talked about Quidditch and family. It was many hours before they went to bed. Their conversation went to many topics. Ron talked about possibly becoming an Auror although, now that he would be carrying at least one child he was unsure if that path was still open to him. Blaise assured him that he was quite wealthy and they had several business that were profitable. Ron thought it might be nice to wait until after the first child at least. That would give him time to decide if there was something else he wanted to pursue. They ended up cuddled together in Blaise’s bed that night and Ron discovered he quite liked being held.

 

**The Burrow**

 

Charlie looked up as he felt the wards admit his knew bonded. He rushed into the living room to greet Draco with a soft smile. He really wasn’t sure how this was going to work, but he was determined to try. He shouldn’t have been so worried as Draco took three long steps forward and pulled him into a kiss crashing their lips together. Draco tasted divine and he wanted more. He swiped his tongue over Draco’s lip then plunged it inside when granted access. It didn’t take long before they were upstairs and Charlie was ravishing Draco’s body in several pleasurable ways. At some point they paused to eat and talk. Charlie was surprised at how quickly Draco had dragged him to bed. Draco informed him that he had admired Charlie from afar for a few years and was excited for them to be together. Charlie could find no arguments to that and very soon they were back in bed. It wouldn’t surprise many that they would end up the first couple pregnant.

 

**Diagon Alley**

 

Hermione was catching her breath after she arrived in Diagon Alley with Fred and George. She still hated side-along apparation. When she finally looked up she noticed both boys were smirking at her. She could see the playfulness and love in their eyes though. It was well known that she and Ron had fallen out after the war. She needed to be challenged and stimulated, and while Ron had his moments he did not have the drive she did. The twins however, they were far more able to present her with what she wanted, and she was bonded to both of them. 

 

Fred and George quickly took one of her arms each and began leading her through the Alley towards their shop. They glanced excitedly at each other, although there was a little bit of worry that Hermione would not be accepting of just how close they were. It was not uncommon for magical twins to be intimate with each other and they were no exception. Luckily, Hermione was as logical as she was brilliant. Once they entered their home, Hermione quickly grabbed one then the other close, kissing them deeply and showing them that she was ok with being shared. They settled on the couch to talk for a bit. Hermione was shocked at first when they told her they were intimate with each other. However, once they explained things she realised she was not only ok with it but also a bit aroused at the thought. This quickly moved their discussion to the bedroom where Hermione learned first hand just how sexy it truly was.

 

**Weasley Manor**

 

Bill waited patiently for Amelia to arrive. He was thinking about how much he had lost and how much she had lost. It still hurt even two years later. He tried to hope that together they could be happy. He was shaken from his morose thoughts by the sound of a person landing inside his living room. As he looked up, there stood Amelia, his bonded and his future. She offered him a smile, something he had never seen on the usually stern woman’s face. He smiled in return and directed her to sit. They got to talking and were surprised yet happy that they had more in common then they thought. At one point they did slip into talking about their lost families, but they tried to keep to happy memories. Bill talked about Victoire’s first steps and the first time he saw Fleur when she entered Gringotts. Amelia spoke of how proud she was of Susan, before breaking down. Bill wrapped her in his strong arms and carried her to bed. They slept that night with peaceful dreams for the first time in a very long time. 


End file.
